This invention concerns a double ladder with rungs which can be retracted and transformed, without dismantling, into a support ladder or a flat extendible ladder.
Single ladders with retractable rungs are already known, i.e. ladders with uprights which fold back against one another and rungs placed more or less vertically; or double ladders with an initial component which slides onto the other so as to make an extendible ladder. In some cases, this initial component can be separated from the other to be used as a support component and fixed to the other component to make a double support ladder.